With many years of patented furniture slipcovers before us, this invention has managed to create the one that all other covers have ‘skirted’ around. While it is appreciated that that many slipcovers have had many similar features, such as coverings for the arms, seat, rear of seat, and the back of the chair, as well as the use of fabric and material, a difference of the present invention is strategically where fabric and material are being used. In the majority of coverings, fabric is defined as material, but all material is not fabric. This invention aesthetically and strategically places material allowing the fabric to have the proper performance, all the while, serving the look of a slipcover with a custom-tailored fit for kid's and children's furniture covers without any external ties or notions to maintain the desired finished appearance with an improved ability to be slid on and off of an underlying seat.
Slipcovers of the present disclosure provide a tight fitting cover for a pleasing appearance by strategically adding elasticity to one or more designated portions of the slipcover, resulting in a slipcover that maintains the desired finished appearance with an improved ability to be slid on and off of an underlying seat. The slipcovers of the present disclosure may be installed without additional forms of attachment directly to the seat and without the additional steps of connecting separate sections of the slipcovers.
Generally, the present disclosure describes a slipcover for furniture, such as toddler or children's furniture, that is easily replaceable but provides a fitted appearance when installed over the furniture. Even more so than full-size furniture, furniture sized for children is even more likely to become soiled or in need of a style change as the furniture is more often used or is passed from one sibling to the next. The slipcover includes a plurality of fabric panels, the fabric panels are sewn together to form a plurality of seams between adjacent panels and a continuous bottom hem. At least one length of elastic material is added along the continuous bottom hem, or at least one of the seams, to allow the slipcover to more easily fit over a predetermined furniture piece. The slipcover fits over the furniture and provides a favorable final appearance without having pleats, without being fastened directly to the furniture, and without separate attachment between the fabric panels beyond the sewn seams.
In other embodiments, the present disclosure also describes slipcovers formed from a set of fabric panels that either comprise, or alternatively exclusively consist of, a backrest panel, a seat panel, a pair of armrest panels, a pair of front panels; a pair of skirt panels, and a rear panel. The slipcover may also include a first elastic material along an entire bottom hem of the combined pair of skirt panels to provide stretch as the slipcover is installed on, and removed from, the furniture.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent and understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.